Color Me
by redskiez
Summary: Obito finds Deidara rummaging through his underwear pile.


"Haven't you heard not to look around people's things?" Obito asks, crossing his arms.

"Maybe you shouldn't leave your clothes in a pile in the corner of your room, yeah," Deidara says, surprisingly calm for someone who has just been discovered to be snooping in another person's room. "You're just asking for someone to rifle through your things, hm, so be glad that it's me, and not Hidan, yeah."

"Why should I be glad at all…" Obito mumbles under his breath, heading toward Deidara.

He stops dead in his tracks when he realizes what Deidara is holding.

Taking a deep breath, he fully expects the laughter that comes from Deidara immediately after. He sighs and looks away when Deidara holds up one of his boxers, flinging it this way and that to look at the design.

"Dango, dango, dango," Deidara sing-songs. "Dango on your ass, dango on your dick, hm."

"I don't wear that anymore," Tobi tries to say.

"Nuh-uh," Deidara wags his finger at him. "This is in your pile of worn clothes, hm, you've definitely worn this before. Were you wearing this when you asked me out, yeah?"

"No," Tobi grunts.

"But you wore this recently," Deidara says.

"No," Tobi replies.

"Yes," Deidara says, reaching to point to a turtleneck laying peaceful on top of the pile. "That's yesterday's sauce stain, hm. You definitely wore this recently since it's near the top."

"What are you even doing here?" Tobi hisses, reaching out to snatch back his boxers. They are his favorite!

"If you must know," Deidara says, leaning down to pick at his pile again, "I'm here to do your laundry, hm. I'm sick of seeing this."

"Do my laundry?" Tobi laughs, tossing his boxers to the other side of the room. Deidara sees it and gives him a look.

"Yes, 'do your laundry,'" he says, standing back up to hold up a pair of boxers that he got as a present. "'Bang, bang,' really?"

"It was a gift," Tobi says.

"Of course, it was, hm," Deidara shakes his head, letting it fall back down. "A cartoon man wearing cartoon boxers, yeah, I should have known."

"It really was a gift," Tobi urges.

Deidara toes at the rest of his things, looking extremely unimpressed at the rest of his undergarments' designs.

"If I knew that these were under your pants the entire time, hm," he says, "I wouldn't have tried to get in them in the first place."

"Oh," Tobi says, crossing his arms. "So you're saying _you_ wanted to get in my pants."

"Yes, that's what I said," Deidara says.

"I'd like to have you know that I was wearing the 'suck my dick' design the night you finally decided to bend over," Tobi hisses.

"Were you?" Deidara asks, clearly surprised.

"No," Tobi says.

"What a nerd," Deidara laughs, bending down to rifle through the pile – god, does he not care that these are dirty?

He eventually comes across the pair of underpants Tobi is talking about.

"Wow," he says, holding it up. "You actually have it, hm."

"Can you stop looking through my stuff?" Tobi asks.

"How can you expect me to do your laundry and not look at your stuff at the same time?"

"I never asked for you to do my laundry."

"Well, if you want to fuck me again, you're going to have to have a cleaner room than this, hm. I refuse to be naked in a place like this."

"We can just not do it here."

"We can't in my room," Deidara says. "My work would get ruined."

"We're not going to do it on top of your work," Tobi says.

"You cannot control yourself," Deidara shakes his head. "It's almost like you think with your dick or something."

"Says you," Tobi says, storming toward Deidara to grab his wrists, pulling him away from his pile of dirty clothes. "Please stop digging through my stuff."

"What? Am I going to find some woman's underwear in here and then have to hear you try to convince me that it's mine, hm?"

Tobi tilts his head.

"You wear women's underwear?"

"No!"

"Oh, senpai," Tobi sing-songs, tugging Deidara close. He shifts his grip to hold both of his slender wrists in one hand and slides his now-free hand around Deidara's torso, running it straight to his ass and groping one of the plump globes. "You should have told me earlier that you have such desires."

"I do not!" Deidara says, struggling in his grip but Tobi feels as though he's not trying hard enough.

"I won't judge," Tobi says.

"You're the one wearing cartoon designs when you're a grown man! I do not need to be judged by the likes of you, hm!"

"Oh, so you admit that you wear women's underwear?"

"You're not denying that you're an actual child!"

"I retain some of my child-like innocence," Tobi shrugs, "and I don't remember hearing you complain about me last night."

"There will not be a repeat of last night if you don't let me go now, hm."

While it does sound like a horrible threat, Tobi knows that it would hurt Deidara more than it would hurt him. Still, he humors him and lets Deidara go, giving his butt a playful smack.

"You fucked me in those!" Deidara says, pointing accusingly at the dango underwear at the other side of the room.

"Colorful man wearing colorful underwear," Tobi shrugs, "just like you when I fuck you tonight while you're wearing some lacey thongs."

"I will not!" Deidara says, flushing.

"I'll ask Konan, I'm sure she'll lend me some," Tobi says, turning to leave.

"Get back here, you overgrown candy corn, yeah!" Deidara shouts. "I will hang all of your undergarments outside so the entire world can see if you don't!"

But Tobi is already out the door and Deidara can do nothing but stand there, fuming.

* * *

Hey guys, Red here!

Beta'd by AO3 user Dani_ATN.

Anonymous said:  
Deidara discovers that Tobi's undergarments design are as silly and flashy as him.

This has been sitting in my notes for the longest time - well, not really, just since I got this prompt, which has been a few months (March 9th) - and it has gone through several versions before I settled on this one. Again, since my job is the best job in the world, I was able to finish this in one go - as most of these prompts should be.

This is dedicated to the anon that sent me the prompt. Hello, anon! You know who you are. I hope you enjoyed it!

Follow me on Tumblr (redskiez dot tumblr dot com) for some side-content and if you want to make me write something for you, too, you can shoot me an ask with the prompt idea. Only taking T/ObiDei prompts, as always, but I will write almost everything. Almost. I'll tell you if I'm uncomfortable with something. If you have an AO3 or FFN account, you should say so in the ask if you want me to dedicate/gift this to you.

If you enjoyed this (or didn't), please leave a comment telling me why and which parts! Thanks for reading!


End file.
